Boys Night
by Axel-Reno Sinclair
Summary: Reid is up for a little insomnia tonight. But is Morgan up for the task? Pure Fluff, see it how you wish, yaoi not intended but if you like it. YOLO, go for it


Morgan sighed deeply in irritation and looked at the young "genius" in front of him. Spencer Reid, the youngest member of the team, was standing in front of his apartment door wearing long sleeved and legged blue silk pajama's. He held a pillow and his famous brown leather carry on bag across his shoulder. He was barefoot, an odd occurrence with the young OCD man with a varying personality to say the least.

"Reid...what the hell are you doing here this early?" Morgan asked annoyed, being woken up at 1:09AM wouldd do that to anyone. Reid looked Morgan dead in the eye and simply said, "The bulb died and now i cant sleep". Morgan looked him down curiously not quite getting the connection yet. Reid tilted his head at Morgan in mirrored confusion. "What? Is it that hard to believe? After all, How long they actually will last is hard to tell exactly, since in theory it will take tens of thousands of hours to reach the end of their life, or longer. Because of this, lighting companies are forced to test the bulbs using acceleration techniques to simulate years of life in a short amount of time-" Morgan held his hands up and hushed the man.

"Ah, ah ,ah! stop right there, aight? Just come inside already. Its to early for you to go all boy wonder on me." Reid nodded and walked inside the older mans apartment, analyzing it all around. It was very messy and disorganized, with dark green carpet and light tan walls. The ceiling fan was on causing him to shudder as he passed under it, following Morgan into the other part of the apartment.

Morgan walked over and opened up the bedroom door and turned on the light, a detectable sense of ease already surrounding Reid. Morgan yawned and directed Reid onto the bed casually. " Alright, here ya go kid. Sleep tight, ill run down to the store with you tomorrow mornin'." Reid looked at the man with an almost blank mask of indecision on his face, still grasping his brought pillow in his arms. Morgan looked at him uncertainly, suddenly growing into an awkward feeling during the silence.

"Yeah, so...ill be on the couch if you need me." Morgan offered finally, turning around and making his way to his stated destination. Reid watched him leave still unsure of what to do next. He looked around thew room, deciding he already was too awake to sleep. So, he stood up carefully, laid his things on his friends bed, and began to organize.

It had been a full two hours of sleep for Morgan before he heard a yelp and a loud crash from the bedroom. Morgan practically volted off the bed and jogged down to the bedroom his younger friend inhabited. He barged into the room only to gawk at the sight before him, stifling chuckles while shaking his head. Reid was sitting on the floor against the bed, his legs up and over the side with his upper body on the floor. Around him were books, dvd's, boxes, and other such cluttered things. They were strewn around the room on the floor, appearing to be the cause or at least partial cause of the loud noises.

"Spencer...what the hell did you do to my room? And your self for that matter." Reid looked down, or well, up at Morgan with an owlish quality. He then sighed and struggled to right himself before answering slightly disjointedly, "I was trying to clean your room. It was terribly disorganized. Sorry, but i couldn't help it. My obsessive compulsive disorder just...kicked in i guess." Morgan shook his head and grabbed Reid's hand to help him up and he sighed deeply.

"Look Pretty Boy, ya need to know one thing about you in relation to my house. You don't sleep at all in here. So, neither will i. I can already for see it. So, well have a movie night. After all, it is Friday night so no work tomorrow unless they call us out to a case. So, were staying get a move on, go to the living room." Reid looked at Morgan slightly bewildered but followed his orders.

Morgan waited till the younger was gone before he made a motion of angrily clawing at the sky. A true sign of frustration and annoyance. 'God! This kid is my friend, but he is such a pest at night!' he thought bitterly as he made his way towards the living room and further on, the kitchen.

He was greeted with the sight of Spencer Reid, renowned genius and profiler, youngest member of the BAU, sitting on the couch cuddled up with a pillow on the corner of the couch watching Star Trek on Morgans TV. It was either cute, ridiculous, funny, or a mixture of all three. As Reid's face lit up in joy as Piccard and Data walked out, Morgan decided on the later of the options.

Morgan then made his way over to the kitchen and started to make some snacks foer the night including; popcorn, snickers candy, sweet tea, and some beef jerky strips. Every flavor angle covered this way. He then put carried all the bags and bottle precariously to the living room and set them down on the glass coffee table with a sigh of relief. "There made it." Morgqan stated satisfied, then looked over to the still seated sand unmoving Reid on the couch.

"No thanks to the great Dr. Spencer Reid of course." Morgan added, with no reaction from the younger man. Morgan shrugged and sat down next to Reid, pulling his arm around the back of the couch and shoving a Snickers bar in his mouth with bliss. Reid reached forward and ate the popcorn blindly, not looking away from the TV.

"Hey, Kid." Morgan called to Reid, who nearly grunted and nodded in reply. Morgan pressed on, "Why do you like the science fiction stuff anyway? thought you were a more logical and all facts kinda guy." Reid leaned back a bit and took a small sip of tea before answering casually, "As a kid, this was the only way i could escape from reality. Even though it was ingrained into my memory, this allowed me to be distracted and pretend i dint know about life."

Morgan nodded once, considering this and comparing it with what he already knew of Reid's childhood. He decided that the young man beside him was probably the bravest man he would ever come to know. And with that, he ruffled said young mans hair and grinned. "I think i could join you there for a bit then". Reid looked at Morgan then smiled back small. "Does this mean that you ll go-"Morgan cut him off with a light and gentle flick to his forehead.

"Slow down kid. I still wont ever go to ComiCon with you. But, i will watch Star Trek with you." Reid still smiling, nodded and turned the volume up on the TV as they started the first of many Friday nights spent here. This became boys night for the partners. And neither ever said it aloud, but it was obvious they thought it~

_**Hey guys~ Trying this Authors note thing, and i just wanna say. I hope y'all like it! Make sure to review and follow!**_


End file.
